


A Series of Prequels

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Autre Monde [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three chapter story that reveals the first time our beloved couples were intimate with each other. Tags will be updated for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Karkat do the 'deviant, fucked up sex buddy thing' for the first time.

Muffled, loud music came from the next room over as Sollux stepped into the room he had only seen from the other side of a pair of binoculars. The space was softly lit by a floor lamp and the hardwood floor mostly covered by a red and tan woven rug. The futon was neatly made and the the rest of the room looked spotless. “Wow, who cleans your room for you?” he asked as he moved further away from the door.

Karkat made a face as he shut the door, the loud music being muffled just a little further, and crossed his arms defensively. “Fuck you, no one cleans it for me, I'm not a damned slob like you apparently are.” Sollux laughed, the sound reedy; true enough, he didn't care to go to the trouble of making his bed. As long as there weren't any science experiments growing in his room, he didn't usually bother. He reached up to run a hand along the top of a bookshelf. “What the hell are you doing?” Karkat demanded.

Sollux made a big show of looking at his hand; there wasn't a speck of dust on his fingers. “Wow, you really are into cleaning,” he laughed. He then leered at Karkat. “I could get you a maid outfit and you could come 'clean' my room, if that's your thing...”

“Fuck off!” Karkat snarled, pushing Sollux away from the shelf . “Just because some of us aren't okay with living in our own damn filth, that doesn't mean that 'it's a thing,' or that I'd clean your room, or that I would wear a damn dress. Fuck that, you mouth-breathing slob!”

Giggling weakly, Sollux sat heavily on the futon. “Whatever you say, KK. I think you'd be cute in a skirt, but that's okay if you're not into it.” Karkat glared at him and kept his distance. “Hey, we can't do this if you're all the way over there.” Karkat looked away nervously with a frown, face going beet red. “Come on, KK, don't be shy.”

“I'm not shy,” Karkat mumbled sullenly. “I'm just trying to come to terms with what I agreed too. This is the first time...”

“Oh my god, are you a virgin too?” Sollux exclaimed.

“Hell no!” Karkat spat back. “Not that it even fucking matters, but I'll have you know I've been with _girls_ before... doing anything like this with a guy is completely different and I might have to mentally prepare myself for it!”

Sollux rolled his eyes inwardly. “It's not really that different,” he replied, reaching out to carefully grab Karkat's wrist to pull him close. Karkat didn't resist, so Sollux pulled him down to sit next to him on the futon. Tension sang through Karkat's frame. “Not for the first bit at least. Relax, don't be so nervous.”

“I'm not nervous,” Karkat replied, but he took a deep breath in, before letting it out slowly. “See, totally fucking calm.”

“Okay then,” Sollux said. He reached up to cup Karkat's face in one hand and felt Karkat breathe in sharply. He leaned in gently to kiss him.

Their lips met and Karkat made a surprised little noise in the back of his throat. His lips were warm and soft under Sollux's and after a moment, Karkat pressed back cautiously. Sollux pulled away after a second, his thumb tracing gently over Karkat's skin. “See, that's not so bad,” Sollux said.

Karkat shivered at his words, and Sollux leaned back in. Karkat's eyes fluttered shut just before their lips met. Sollux wrapped his other arm around Karkat's shoulders, and pulled him close as they kissed. Karkat's hands flew to Sollux's shoulders, holding on firmly as Karkat started to kiss back with a bit more confidence. Sollux hummed encouragingly, parting his lips so he could tease Karkat with little licks across his bottom lip. When he pulled away moments later, Sollux asked “Are you doing okay?”

Karkat flushed and glared at him. “Yes, fuck you, I'm fine. I told you, I'm not some blushing innocent that you have to be careful with.”

“Good,” Sollux replied before tipping him back onto the futon, pinning Karkat under him. Karkat yelped in surprise and then gasped as Sollux leaned over him, pressing his weight against him, and kissing him more roughly. Karkat's body arched under him and his arms wrapped around Sollux's shoulders, hands clenching desperately as Sollux nibbled and licked at Karkat's mouth. Karkat attempted to kiss back, but Sollux merely growled and pressed against Karkat's body, causing him to moan. Sollux dragged his tongue over Karkat's bottom lip again before deepening the kiss, darting his tongue into the soft warm insides of Karkat's mouth. Groaning, Karkat clumsily responded, licking back against Sollux. When Sollux pulled away, Karkat was shivering and panting, his pupils blown wide when he opened his eyes. Sollux dragged the tips of his fingers over Karkat's face and down the side of his neck and Karkat whimpered. “Don't look so lost, KK,” Sollux teased. “We're not even to the main course yet.”

“I...” Karkat started to say, but Sollux started to work his shirt up his torso with teasing little touches. Karkat gasped and tugged at Sollux. “Fuck, let me... ngh, speak!” Sollux laughed and pulled Karkat's shirt off completely. He leaned over and placed a kiss against Karkat's collar, then a second one next to it until his lips were nestled against Karkat's ear. Karkat gasped, squirming against Sollux. “Nil, nillu...”

Sollux inhaled sharply at the foreign words and he bit down at Karkat's jawline. Karkat gasped sharply and moaned, hands scrambling for purchase on Sollux's shoulders. Sollux pressed his hands against Karkat's torso and lightly dragged his nails down Karkat's skin. “Fuck, that's sexy, KK,” Sollux muttered in his ear. “Are you still okay?”

Karkat spat something unintelligible and hissed, “Don't stop, you fucking sheltered nerd!”

Sollux shifted back so he knelt between Karkat's legs, hands curled around Karkat's hips. Karkat looked at him, hands twisting in the blanket under them. Sollux grinned and fingered the skin along Karkat's waistband teasingly. Karkat whined in need, watching Sollux's hands intently as he undid the button of Karkat's jeans. “Pay attention,” Sollux said teasingly as he pulled the fabric down from Karkat's hips.

When Karkat was bare, Sollux took a moment to appreciate the dusky tone of his skin and the firmness of his body, and that he finally had Karkat naked and willing under him. Karkat was already hard, his erection twitching slightly. Sollux made a pleased noise and carefully ran his fingertips over the underside of Karkat's arousal and around the head . He was going to take his time. Karkat whined and flexed his hips up slightly. “Sollux...” he gasped.

“What's the matter?” Sollux asked as he moved his finger back down before taking Karkat's erection in his hand and squeezing gently. Karkat moaned, hands clenched tight. Carefully, Sollux stroked him. Karkat moaned and squeezed his eye shut. “Hey, I asked you a question.”

“Just...” Karkat gasped. “Don't tease me, you asshole !”

Sollux laughed and bent over to press his lips against Karkat's hip. Karkat exhaled noisily, squirming. Sollux breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of his skin, pressing a kiss to the very tip of Karkat's dick. “Don't tell me what to do,” he said firmly. “I'm the experienced one here. Now relax.”

He wrapped his lips around Karkat's tip and slid slowly down his length, moving his hand away. Karkat moaned, flexing his hips up, but Sollux pushed his hips back down and held them there as he gently took more into his mouth. When the tip of Karkat's erection hit the back of his mouth, Sollux moaned around him. A couple of inches remained beyond his lips and arousal coursed through him as he felt Karkat trembling and twitching under him. He bobbed his head up and down and reached underneath to carefully grasp Karkat's testicles in one hand, pulling more pretty gasps from Karkat as he squeezed and sucked. He looked up through his eyelashes and meet Karkat's dazed gaze before humming around him. Karkat wretched his gaze away and keened loudly, his hands flying to Sollux's hair. Pleased, Sollux shifted his angle, held his breath, and slid down the last couple of inches, letting the head of Karkat's dick down the back of his throat. Karkat sobbed and tried to flex up against Sollux's grip. “Sollux...” he cried out. “Please... I'm not gonna last...”

Sollux swallowed around him with a pleased hum, reaching down to press a hand to his own erection through his jeans. He stayed like that for as long as he could, until his lungs started to ache, and pulled back just enough to breath deeply a few times before deep-throating Karkat again. Karkat squirmed and moaned, his breath coming in desperate gasps. Sollux hummed and struggled to undo his own pants with one hand. Karkat's moans were even better in person than they were over the phone. Karkat's cries were starting to reach a fevered pitch, the broken sounds not anything close to English. His hands tugging hard on Sollux's hair. Sollux moaned at the sharp sensation that coursed through his scalp and bobbed his head faster. Karkat cried out suddenly and came down Sollux's throat, the grip in Sollux's hair loosening. Sollux hummed and swallowed every drop, working Karkat through his orgasm. Slowly, he pulled back, licking at Karkat's softening flesh as he went. Karkat trembled and panted, eyes closed. “KK, how was that?” he asked, his voice husky.

“Fucking hell...” Karkat gasped, limbs limp. “How... did you... that was amazing.”

Laughing, Sollux undid his own pants and pulled them down. “How about you return the favor?” Sollux asked with a leer as he stroked his hand over his own arousal. “It's only fair, right?”

Karkat froze, his face a mask of uncertainty as he looked over Sollux's half naked form, and he dropped his gaze. “Uh, yeah,” he replied, visibly steeling himself as he sat up. “I can-”

“Only if you want to,” Sollux interrupted. “I'm not some asshole who's going to make you do shit you don't want to. Remember, you have the right to change your mind, right?”

Karkat blinked, a surprised look on his face. Sollux leaned over and kissed him on the cheek fondly. Karkat looked away quickly , but not before Sollux caught a glimpse of his pleased expression . “Well, _I'm_ not the kind of asshole to leave a person hanging, so just shut up and let me do this for you.”

Karkat reached up and pulled Sollux's face down, kissing him deeply before pushing Sollux back onto the futon. Sollux went without complaint, grin wide on his face. Karkat looked him over again, and Sollux couldn't help but chuckle at his lost look. “Need help, KK?”

“No, and you can just kindly shut up and fuck off,” Karkat replied, though with only half of his usual venom. “I'll figure it out, this can't be that hard.”

Sollux laughed. “Oh, I'd say it's pretty _hard_ right now...”

“Oh my god,” Karkat exclaimed, rolling his eyes even as he cautiously touched the curve of Sollux's dick. Sollux bit back a moan and just grinned. “You are horrible, and I can't believe that I'm going along with this.”

“Poor thing,” Sollux replied with a chuckle. Karkat hummed and carefully wrapped his fingers around Sollux, pulling firmly up and down. Sollux exhaled and said “A little softer, please.”

“Sorry,” Karkat muttered, and loosened his grip. Sollux inhaled sharply as the next stroke of his hand sent pleasure through his groin and exhaled with a soft moan. Karkat licked his lips nervously and leaned over Sollux to kiss him. Sollux kissed back, hand reaching down to grope and squeeze Karkat's rear. Karkat moaned into the kiss and pulled away. “Stop that,” he gasped, “You're suppose to lay back and let me return the favor.”

Sollux gave one last squeeze, because damn Karkat had a nice ass and he couldn't wait to get Karkat to the point of letting him do things to it, and shifted so he was reclined on his elbows. He could look down his body easily as Karkat shifted back, putting himself 'face to face' with Sollux's erection. He hesitantly licked at the head, made a face that screamed 'Oh god, this is weird', and licked again. Sollux hummed in encouragement, flexing his hips slightly. Karkat glanced up one more time before mouthing at the tip of Sollux's dick and licking it more fully. Gently, Sollux ran his fingers through Karkat's hair. “You're doing great, KK. Try taking a little more if you can.” Karkat growled at him and Sollux hummed at the sensation as Karkat carefully took a little bit more of his dick in his mouth, licking along the side. It felt pretty nice and Sollux petted Karkat's hair as he slowly swallowed Sollux's dick to the base. Once Karkat reached the bottom, Sollux flexed his fingers in Karkat's hair firmly, making him moan. “Oh, that's nice, very good, KK.”

He could feel the shiver of pleasure that coursed through Karkat where his body was pressed against Sollux's inner thighs. Karkat moaned, the vibration making Sollux gasp and tug at Karkat's hair, and slowly, Karkat bobbed his head slightly and moved his tongue sloppily along Sollux's length. Sollux tugged on his hair again, directing the pace he wanted to Karkat through his grip. Karkat gripped at his hip with one hand and did as Sollux directed, picking up his pace. Sollux moaned and flexed his hips up. Karkat choked and pulled back fast, coughing. “Fucking hell, what the fuck?” he gasped.

“Shit, sorry,” Sollux replied, a little embarrassed. “I didn't mean to do that, are you okay?”

“Give me a second,” Karkat replied, coughing again and trying to clear his throat. “How was that though?”

“You were doing very good actually,” Sollux replied, grinning. He patted Karkat's head. “Good boy.”

“Fuck you, finish it yourself,” Karkat replied flatly with a glare, but Sollux could see the momentary delighted expression that had crossed his face before he'd buried it.

“If that's what you really want” Sollux said as he wrapped his fingers around his spit-slick dick and worked them up and down slowly along just the shaft. “Come here and give me a kiss though?”

Karkat sighed, but moved up so Sollux could pull him close and kiss him deeply, his tongue's motions in Karkat's mouth keeping pace with his hand on himself. It didn't take too long before Sollux was moaning into Karkat's mouth, coming with a strength that made him dizzy and his cum oozing from between his fingers. He pulled away languidly, peppering little kisses over Karkat's face and neck, holding his cum covered hand away from them to try and minimize the mess. “Hold on, let me get you something to clean up with,” Karkat muttered.

He rolled over and fished a tissue from a drawer. Sollux cleaned his hands off carefully, wondering if maybe next time he could get Karkat to lick it clean for him instead. Nervously, Karkat started to pull on his clothing. “What, no cuddling?” Sollux mock whined.

“Oh my gods, really?” Karkat asked incredulously. He sighed. “If you want to, sure, but not naked,” he replied gruffly. “I'm not used to this whole guy thing... I mean it's not bad, but I'm not really fucking sure about it...”

Sollux fought to keep the disappointment off his face as he pulled his clothes on. “Are we still good, or do you want to stop doing this now?” he asked cautiously.

“Yes, yes,” Karkat replied with a blush. “We're still good. Like I said, it wasn't bad, just different.”

Fully dressed, Sollux opened his arms wide in invitation. Karkat rolled his eyes, but leaned in and embraced Sollux, curling up to him. “Say, do you want to go get something to eat later?”

 


	2. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting at a munch, Aradia and Equius met up in a hotel to do a scene.

Aradia pressed her lips together as she contemplated the dark, solid wood door in front of her. The carpet of the hotel hallway felt plush even through the soles of her shoes. The number 612 was displayed on the door in gilt numerals. She had not picked the hotel; it was far 'nicer' than any other hotel she'd stayed at. She drew her cell phone from her purse and took a picture of the door and surrounding wall. She sent it and the name of the hotel to her friend who agreed to be her safety call for this play session. There was no reason to think that Equius wasn't on the up and up, but it never hurt to have a backup plan in place, just in case.

Stashing her phone back in her purse, Aradia gripped the handle of her day bag tightly and stepped up to the door to knock on it. She couldn't hear any sound coming from the room, but the door opened moments later. Equius peered around the door, his face flushed and expression nervous. “Ah... Ms. Megido, you're here,” he stated.

“Of course I am,” she replied, grinning wide. “May I come in?”

He nodded, stepped back and opened the door completely. “Yes, please,”

Aradia walked into the room and surveyed the hotel room. There was a short entryway that led into the main room. On the right side of the entryway, there was a door that led to a bathroom and a closet. Equius closed the door behind her as she moved from the entryway into the room proper. The room held a king sized bed along the right side and a dresser with a television on the left side. Beyond that, there was a leather couch on the right wall, a writing desk on the left, and a coffee table between. The far wall was mostly a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony. Aradia set her bag and purse on the bed and moved across the room to look out. The view showed the town of Autre Monde spread out before her, the creek cutting through the buildings below.

“What a lovely view,” she said before turning around. Equius had moved next to the bed, glancing between her and the bag on the bed nervously. He had dressed nicely enough; tan slacks covered his legs and he wore a dark blue polo. He still wore his shoes and a pair of shades, even though he was inside. “But we aren't here for the view,” she said, sliding the blinds shut over the glass door. “Are we?”

“Uh, no ma'am?” Equius replied, his voice hoarse.

He looked so wretchedly nervous, his body tense. Aradia went to him and reach up to cup his face gently. Equius nearly jumped out of his skin. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked with concern.

Equius took a deep, shuddering breath. “I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so nervous.”

“It's okay,” Aradia replied. She moved her hand up to card her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, shuddered, and relaxed into her touch. “It's normal to be nervous. I won't push you any faster than you want. That's why we have safewords, right?”

He exhaled softly and some of the tension left him. “Yes, that's true,” he admitted.

Aradia smiled and went on her toes to press a kiss against his cheek. “Remember, the point is for us to both have fun!” she said cheerfully.

“Yes ma'am,” he replied, a slight smile cracking his face.

“And if you decide that you don't want to play, then we'll just sit here and watch crappy movies and eat tons of junk food!” Aradia stated with authority. She stepped back and tossed her hair back. “Either way, you should get more comfortable. Take your shoes off, they don't look comfortable.”

“They're Salvatores!” Equius exclaimed in affront. “They cost more than this room.”

She shrugged at him; name brands didn't matter to her. “So? Take them off still. You don't need shoes for anything that's going to happen. Oh, and your shades too, I want to see your eyes.”

Carefully, he took off his shoes and socks, putting them in an out-of-the-way corner. Aradia took the opportunity to sit on the bed, kicking off her own shoes without a care. She watched intently as Equius removed his shades and put them on the dresser. His eyes were a shade of blue that reminded her of the lapis beads in an usekh collar she saw in a museum. “Move my bags to the dresser too, and come sit,” she ordered.

“Yes ma'am,” he replied.

He obeyed her orders, moving the bags to the dresser, and then sat gingerly at the foot of the bed. Aradia slid closer to him and took his arm in hers. “So, let's go over the rules one more time before we do anything else,” she said. Equius nodded quietly. “We're using the light system, right?”

“Yes ma'am,” he replied. “Go, slow down, and stop.”

She patted his arm soothingly. “And you're not sure of some of your limits because you've never really done anything like this, right?” He nodded. “But you definitely don't want to be hit too hard, and you're not so interested in being emasculated. You're more interested in the service aspect of subbing.”

“Yes ma'am,” he replied, fidgeting.

Aradia nodded and squeezed his arm. “Good. I'm going to go nice and slow now, so be sure to tell me if anything is wrong.” He nodded again, and she pulled away to sit on her knees next to him. Reaching toward his hair, she carefully tangled one hand in its surprisingly soft length and gently pulled on it. Equius moved his head in that direction, eyes wide, and Aradia leaned in to kiss him squarely on the lips. Equius made a surprised noise in reaction, but then kissed her back carefully. Aradia hummed and continued to kiss him, pulling on his hair slightly. Equius shivered in reaction, and she pulled it again, a little firmer. This time, Equius gasped, a soft sound that made her want to tug and yank on that hair until he was sobbing.

But she had promised to take it slow. Instead, she pressed a final kiss to his lips and pulled back, letting go of his hair. “Very nice,” she praised him. He exhaled sharply and ducked his head down. “Are you good to keep going?”

“Yes, please,” he said breathlessly.

She smiled at him. “Good. Are you ready for some orders?”

“Yes ma'am,” he replied.

She moved back to sit in the center of the bed, as regal as any queen, feet tucked under her. “Take off your shirt then and stand at the foot of the bed, hands behind your back.” Equius scrambled to obey her, quickly folding his shirt before putting it aside and standing as she ordered at the foot of the bed. “Very good,” Aradia said, smiling. She looked over his toned form and barely restrained herself from licking her lips. A few pale scars crossed the light brown of his skin, but they added to his allure rather than detract. “Do you work out, boy?”

Equius inhaled sharply and nodded. “Yes ma'am. I used to wrestle when I was in high school.”

Aradia laughed and then leered at him. “Oh, I wish I could have seen that,” she said. “Did you get _pinned_ often, boy?”

Equius went beet red. “Er, that is to say, not really?” he stammered

“So you did the pinning,” Aradia continued, speaking with a salacious tone. Equius shifted and muttered something under his breath. “What was that, boy? Speak up.”

“Ah, nothing,” he replied, face still flushed.

Aradia frowned. “Are you lying to me?” she demanded. He didn't look at her or answer. She sighed and shook her head. “And you were doing so well. Bring me my bag.” After he brought her bag to the bed, she ordered. “Take off the rest of your clothing, you've lost the rights to wear it.”

She dug into her bag and brought out a light riding crop. Equius quickly obeyed her order, stripping the rest of his clothing, leaving him bare. Aradia openly ogled his form. “Oh my,” she exclaimed as she took in the size of his partially hard dick. “Am I seeing things, or are you really that large?”

Equius looked so flustered at her question; he only nodded in response. Aradia let it slide this time and twirled her crop lazily. “Well, I must see if you get any larger then. I want you to stroke yourself nice and slow until you're fully erect. And, you must tell me what you muttered so quietly under your breath.”

He hesitated briefly before carefully taking himself in hand, stroking up and down along his length slowly. Aradia smiled and watched him intently, waiting. Equius gasped softly as she watched, his breathing speeding up slightly. “I said,” he gasped between breaths, “that your statement was quite lewd...”

“It was, wasn't it,” Aradia admitted. “Does it bother you that I speak so lewdly?”

“Yes,” Equius admitted.

“But you don't mind it, do you?”

He moaned softly, shaking his head. “No ma'am,” he replied earnestly.

“Good, stop touching yourself, and let me see.” Aradia ordered. She scooted closer to him. His now fully hard cock was impressive, above average size in length and girth. Aradia grinned and flipped out her crop to run it along the underside of it. Equius shuddered. “Very nice... you practically are hung like a horse.” Equius gasped at the touch of the crop. When she reached the top of his cock, she whipped out the end of the crop to lightly strike at his inner thighs. He cried out softly, his whole body trembling. “Should I ride you like a horse, boy?”

Equius's face clearly showed he wanted to say 'yes', but he instead quietly stated, “Only if you wish it, ma'am.”

Aradia chuckled inwardly. She shifted to one side of the bed. “You have to earn the privilege of it. Lay down on the bed, boy.” He did as she ordered, stretching out on his back, his cock sticking out in the air. Aradia trailed a hand over his hips before wrapping it firmly around his cock. Equius choked at her touch, and barely managed to not buck his hips. “And how do you think you can earn it?”

“I...” he gasped. “I could pleasure you? Orally?”

“Hmmm,” Aradia replied thoughtfully. “That does sound rather nice...” She hiked her skirt up and knotted it around her waist, revealing her panties. Equius watched, transfixed, as she wiggled her undergarments down off her hips. Once her sex was exposed, she moved to sit on Equius's chest, legs over his shoulders and just out of his reach. “Put your hands against the headboard. You may not move them until I tell you to.”

“Yes ma'am,” he replied eagerly, moving his hands above his head to grasp at the headboard.

Aradia grinned and moved herself so she was sitting on his face. She didn't put all of her weight down, in case he needed to pull away. Equius inhaled sharply and pressed his lips against her sex. Aradia hummed encouragingly and flexed her hips slightly. Equius licked at her in a clumsy wide swath. She petted his head, fingers buried in his hair. Shivering, he continued, more confidently. Aradia sighed in pleasure; he wasn't doing too bad at all. She could see his fingers clenching hard around the headboard, as if it were a struggle to not let go. “You're doing so good, Equius,” she said, voice breathy.

He moaned, the sound muffled by her body, and doubled his efforts. His tongue swiped over her clit, and Aradia gasped in reaction, curling both of her hands into his hair. He groaned and repeated the motion with more confidence. “Very good,” she praised, tugging on his hair slightly just to feel him moan against her skin.

With her guidance, Equius slowly worked his tongue and lips over her vulva and clit, building her pleasure up slowly, the way she preferred it, until she was trembling and shaking. Aradia gasped as she finally came, one hand pressed over her mouth, the other buried deep in Equius's hair. She ground herself against his face, chasing what pleasure she could as her whole body spasmed. Equius didn't stop, and she had to pull herself away, panting. “That's... that's good. Enough of that, boy.”

Equius panted, catching his breath, his face covered with her arousal. “Yes ma'am,” he gasped.

She collected herself before shakily moving back from his face. She grinned and gently pinched his nose between her fingers. “Not bad for our first time. I will expect better from you in the future.”

“Yes ma'am,” he replied, hands clenching the headboard tightly.

“Well, let's see,” Aradia said as she shifted her position so she was faced away and all Equius could see was her hair and rear. “You did very well, so I guess I should reward you, right?”

“Please,” he said, sounding desperate. Aradia leaned forward to kiss the tip of his cock. Equius made a strangled noise, but held still. Laughing, she licked its full length. Equius's hips flexed up slightly, and he gasped. “Allah, please...” he groaned.

Laughing, Aradia shifted so she knelt over him, the head of his erection pressing against her labia. She waited for a second, but he didn't move or say anything. His half moans were the only sound in the room. Slowly, due to his width, Aradia started to lower herself down, letting him fill her. She couldn't help a little gasp of her own, one that was echoed by Equius, as she pressed herself down. “Ah, very nice,” she complimented. “This ride better not be short though.”

She reached the base of his cock and sat there for a moment, enjoying how full she felt. She clenched her vaginal muscles around him, and Equius bucked his hips in reaction. Aradia shifted her hips slowly, grinding her body into his with a rocking motion. Equius whimpered as she rode him at a gentle pace. “How's that feel, boy?” she sighed.

“Very good,” Equius said between gasps. “Please...”

“What?” Aradia asked, glancing behind her. “You want me to ride you hard, boy? Do you think you could last long enough?”

“I... could try,” he replied.

Aradia grinned. “You may put your hands on my hips to steady me.” He moved his hands to her hips, holding her gently as she picked up the pace of her grinding, sliding herself up and down slightly. Equius gasped and flexed up into her. Aradia exhaled hard and put one hand over his and started to finger herself with the other. “Yes, that's good, keep doing that, my handsome steed...”

Equius moaned and did as she ordered, bucking up into her as she rode him. Surprisingly, she found herself already close again. Shutting her eyes, she focused on moving just the right way and running her fingers over her clit. She could hear Equius's gasps with every motion, could feel that he was pretty close himself. She put a bit more up and down motion into her hips and flexed her inner muscles, and he cried out as he suddenly came. Aradia giggled as she continued to move, riding him through his orgasm and finally cumming a second time as he began to soften in her. She leaned forward, panting and gasping for air as the sensation coursed through her. After a moment, she lifted herself up and rolled over to one side. Equius's eyes were closed and his face held an expression of bliss. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I think so,” he replied. Shifting, she curled up next to Equius, petting his hair gently. She pressed a kiss against his forehead, and he curled into her embrace. They laid there for a few moments until Equius exhaled audibly and pulled away a little. “That... that was indescribable.”

“Good indescribable or bad?” Aradia asked, teasing.

“Very much good,” Equius replied, face red. “Umm, I do have the room until the morning...”

“Are you asking me to stay for a possible second round?” Aradia asked with a wide grin.

Equius sputtered. “Only if you wish it,” he managed to say. “But I would much rather get to know you as well, if this is to become a regular thing.”

Aradia kissed him. He twitched in surprise, but didn't pull away. When they parted, Aradia murmured, “We can try something like that.”

“Thank you,” Equius replied, and this time he kissed her.

 

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long hiatus on this and other fics. Work is a bitch when your shift is understaffed and overtime has been mandatory for almost a year.


End file.
